


These Walls Thy Sphere

by azephirin



Series: Ghosts [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Star Trek: AOS, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first, second, and third times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls Thy Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> Rian originally appeared in these [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66438) [stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66957), but I think this reads on its own. Title from "[The Sun Rising](http://www.cs.rice.edu/~ssiyer/minstrels/poems/465.html)," by John Donne.

It started the night winter finals ended, their first semester. Leonard had acquired some fine bourbon, and they'd partaken—not enough to get drunk, but enough to sprawl in her living room with their shoes off and congratulate themselves on surviving this far.

Rian got up for a glass of water, and as she walked she could feel Leonard's eyes on her body, as warm and as heavy as a touch. She returned with her water and passed near his chair, just brushing his knees.

Her hypothesis was correct.

She pulled him up, and his hands tangled in her hair.

+||+||+

 

They did make it to the bed, and the first time was good—tentative, exploratory, good. Afterwards, Leonard lay with his arm across her, pressed along her side, and something in the need for contact told her that it had been a long time for him. It had been a long time for her, too—no one since Charles, before she knew about the affair.

Rian wrapped her arms around Leonard's shoulders and remembered how good it felt to be close to someone.

The second time was excellent: hard and fierce, and they finished with marks on each other's skin.

 

+||+||+

 

The third time, things changed.

After their shower, Rian sat on the bed to comb her hair. When she finished, Leonard silently took the comb from her hand, set it on the dresser and knelt between her legs.

He closed his eyes when she told him he was beautiful. He shuddered when she gripped his wrists and held him in place.

 

It felt like worship, the way he gave himself to her. She stroked his hair and told him to lie down and keep his hands on the bedposts. He obeyed.

She kissed his bared throat and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
